The Best Thanksgiving Ever
by forcverandalways
Summary: Everyone celebrates Thanksgiving, with a little surprise. Part of my Lily and Milly series. Happy Thanksgiving!


**HAPPY THANKSGIVING PEOPLEEEEEE. I really hope you all have a good day, while I continue having a normal Thursday possibly doing homework, not socializing with the outside world and continue with my NCIS marathon that consists of watching random handpicked episodes mostly from Seasons 13 and 14.**

 **I am** **writing a new Jibbs songfic (clue: it is track 18 on the deluxe edition of Red) and orchestra is not on tomorrow so hopefully I will post it as soon as I get home or sometime after that.** **Obviously** **I made this a Lily and Milly story because you all know how much I love them.**

 **Anyway** **, I have nothing else to say so please do enjoy this xx**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Jenny Shepard-Gibbs and their twin daughters Lily and Milly Shepard-Gibbs all walked into NCIS at 0730 on a Friday morning.

"I love it when the school's water pipes burst. No school, just coming into NCIS" Lily stated as they got in the elevator.

"I know, right?" Milly replied.

"Girls!" Jenny scolded.

"Sorry Mom" the twins said innocently.

Gibbs laughed and Jenny mock glared at him. When they got to the floor with the orange walls, Gibbs's team, Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Tim McGee, and the forensic scientist at NCIS Abby Sciuto were all talking to someone leaning on Gibbs's desk.

"Uncle Dwayne!" Lily and Milly cried before they ran over to one of their parents' closest friends, NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Pride, and hugged him.

"Hey girls" he said.

"What are you doing here?" Milly questioned him.

"It's Thanksgiving tomorrow, remember? Your parents invited me" he told them.

The twins turned to face their parents.

"You never told us?" Lily asked.

"It was a surprise" Jenny shrugged.

"BEST SURPRISE EVER!" The twins screamed as they hugged Pride again who just grinned.

"Girls, not so loud" Gibbs warned.

"Sorry Dad" the younger redheads apologized innocently.

"Anyway, we have paperwork to do, so go and do something. No distracting your Dad or your siblings!" Jenny told the twins before she walked up to her office.

"Siblings?" Pride questioned.

"Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby are basically Mom and Dad's kids so they're our older siblings" Lily shrugged.

"And we love to distract them from paperwork" Milly giggled.

"Go with Abby. If you even _think_ about distracting your siblings then you will get grounded" Gibbs warned.

"Yeah, you would _totally_ ground us" Milly replied sarcastically as she followed her sister and the person who was like her sister back to the forensics lab.

Eventually they got there.

"I hate paperwork days" Lily moaned.

"I know" Milly groaned.

"What can we dooooo?" Abby complained.

"We could put on music and dance?" Lily suggested.

"Good idea" Abby's eyes lit up.

And so they did that for the next hour and a half, and then stopped because they were exhausted.

"How about we watch The Parent Trap now?" Milly suggested.

And so they did. Whenever Meredith spoke, the goth and the redheads put their fingers in their ears and said "la la la la la la la". Eventually the film finished and the three of them were bored again.

"Let's go to Autopsy!" Abby cried before they did just that.

And so they listened to Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard, the Medical Examiner at NCIS, tell a story for the next twenty minutes.

"This _sucks_ " Abby grumbled when the ME had finished.

"We have to find something to do for the rest of the day. This. Is. So. _Boring_." Lily grouched.

"Let's just go and annoy our brothers and sister" Milly suggested.

They got upstairs and Jenny and Gibbs were yelling at each other on the stairs.

"Fine, if you want that then so be it! I don't care!" Jenny shouted before she went into her office and Gibbs went after her.

"Shepard-Gibbs rule #1a: if Mom and Dad are arguing, lock them in Mom's office" Lily muttered before she and her sister quietly followed their parents and locked them in Jenny's office.

'Shepard-Gibbs rule 1b: when rule 1a has been put into action, make sure Cynthia does not get in trouble' Milly thought as they locked the door.

"Tell them it was us" the twins told Jenny's assistant Cynthia Summers who nodded.

Lily and Milly walked back down the stairs to where the team and Pride were.

"What did you do?" Tony questioned.

"You didn't…" McGee said

"Girls, you are going to be in trouble" Ziva pointed out.

"We followed rule 1a" Lily stated.

"Never let suspects stay together?" Abby asked.

"No. Shepard-Gibbs rule 1a: if Mom and Dad are arguing, lock them in Mom's office" Milly replied.

In Jenny's Office

"Jen, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?" Gibbs said.

"Well first you can kiss me" Jenny replied with a glint in her eye.

Gibbs pressed his lips to hers and slowly a soft kiss became passionate.

"Not here babe. We'll continue this later" Jenny whispered as she pulled back.

She walked over to the door, her hand in his and attempted to open it.

"It's been locked" she told him.

"I thought we told them we would ground them if they ever locked us in here again" Gibbs replied angrily.

"Honey, calm down. They know that we will never actually ground them. Don't even bother denying it. Anyway, when I grounded Milly when she was eight it was horrible. After that I vowed to never ground her again" Jenny said sadly.

"Jen, come here" Gibbs stated as he sat down on Jenny's sofa before putting his arms out wide.

Jenny sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why was it horrible?" Gibbs asked her as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"Milly got bullied by a boy called Pierre Petit in our flat who was in her class at school. It got to a point where she couldn't take it anymore so she punched him in the face.

I grounded her for a week and this was two months before we moved to Moscow. She was really anxious about going to school after that and I felt really horrible about grounding her, I still do in fact" Jenny replied quietly as she looked down at her knees.

"Jen, it wasn't your fault. Grounding her was the right thing to do. Punching someone isn't right, no matter how much the team or I do it" he reminded her.

"I love you Jethro, more than you can ever imagine" Jenny whispered.

"I love you too" Gibbs stated quietly.

Then they heard the door click and a cry of "run!"

"Thank god!" The couple cried as they sat up.

Jenny opened the door and they went out to tell off their daughters for locking the door.

With The Twins

"We're screwed!" Lily squeaked to Milly as they ran down the stairs.

They got to the bullpen to where the team plus Abby, Pride and Ducky all were.

"What did you do?" Ducky asked the twins.

"Obeyed Shepard-Gibbs rule 1a" Milly replied.

"Excuse me?" Ducky questioned.

"If Mom and Dad are arguing, lock them in Mom's office" the twins informed him.

"It is very good to know the two of you have rules" Ducky told them.

"Thanks Duckman!" the twins cried.

"I think they've stopped arguing by now. Go and unlock the door before they go through with the grounding threat" McGee stated.

"Trust us McGee" Lily replied to the geek "they would never _ever_ ground us" Milly completed her sister's sentence.

The twins walked to the stairs and slowly went up them. Eventually they got to Cynthia's office.

"3, 2, 1" Lily said before Milly unlocked the door.

"Run!" The older twin cried before she grabbed her sister's hand and they ran down the stairs.

"We unlocked it" Milly panted as they got into the bullpen.

"Do you two do this a lot?" Pride asked.

"Considering that we want our parents to stay together" Lily replied "yes" Milly added.

"Well, we're gonna stay together for the rest of our lives so you're in luck" a male voice said from behind them.

The twins turned round on their heels and got taken by surprise when they were embraced by the parent that raised them.

"I love you Milly, never doubt that" Jenny whispered as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"I never did Mom, and by the way, I love you too" Milly replied quietly.

"I love you Lil" Gibbs told his daughter softly.

"I love you more Dad" Lily lulled.

Then Jenny hugged Lily and Gibbs hugged Milly.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you. I love you Lily" Jenny said to Lily sadly.

"It's OK, and I love you too Mommy" Lily informed her Mother who smiled.

"I love you Mils" Gibbs stated to his other daughter.

"I love you too Dad" Milly replied with a grin.

"Now can we plan Thanksgiving? Paperwork's _boring_ " Tony moaned like a little kid and everyone laughed.

The Next Day, AKA Thanksgiving, 1300, The Shepard-Gibbs Residence

"Here's to family" Gibbs toasted.

"To new Shepard-Gibbs rules!" Milly cried.

"To dragging Milly to a Taylor Swift concert one day!" Lily cheered.

"To friends" Tony raised his glass.

"To ones we have loved and lost" Ziva stated sadly before Tony squeezed her hand and she smiled.

"To new Thom E. Gemcity books" everyone glared at McGee "only kidding. To more good food" the computer geek lifted his glass and everyone snorted.

"To new beginnings" Jenny toasted.

"To happiness and laughter" Pride said.

"To memories" Ducky stated.

"Hear hear" everyone else chorused.

"THIS IS THE BEST THANKSGIVING EVER!" Lily, Milly and Abby all screamed afterwards.

 **Have a good Thanksgiving guys!!! Thanks for reading and please type in a few words down below and press that beautiful send button!!**


End file.
